To Capture A Heart
by Warriors27
Summary: Robinfeather has grown up believing that what her mother says must be true, though when she meets an independent she-cat, that could all change. Robinfeather who has believed all her life that it's her duty to have kits even though she doesn't want to grow close to a tom will eventually find the courage to stand up to her mother and tell her what's she's been hiding all along.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

A cool breeze ruffled the fur of a black tom with green eyes. He was sitting down, ears pricked as he listened to his surroundings. Birds were chirping, and cats were murmuring quietly in the background.

However, the tom didn't notice these things as his gaze was fixed on one den in RiverClan. It looked simple, but it was tough to penetrate if you didn't know where the entrance was. The den was woven out of reeds and ferns with a slight hint of brambles intertwined within it.

It was a nice den, but not worth staring at. Though, the tom didn't seem to care as he got to his paws and began to pace. He was beginning to get worried. The yowls he had heard earlier had stopped and there had been no word from the medicine cat.

The tom flicked his tail irritably and paused to sit down every few pawsteps, always facing the nursery with wide eyes. Then after a while, he will get up and continue to pace again. This process was repeated many times and he ignored the cats that came up to reassure him, shrugging them off with a slight growl.

Finally, there was a yowl. The tom paused in his tracks and glanced at the nursery with pricked ears, his eyes green pools of relief.

A ginger head popped out and nodded to him briskly. "Sootpelt, you can come in and visit Birdflight now."

Sootpelt let out a small sigh of relief and headed immediately over to the nursery entrance. "Thanks, Willowflame," he murmured as he passed the medicine cat, glancing at her gratefully. He stepped inside and paused, letting his eyes adjust to the dimness of the nursery. He couldn't help but let out a small gasp at the scene in front of him.

In front of him was a ginger and white tabby queen who was curled around a single calico she-kit. Sootpelt smiled, his gaze filling with warmth as he approached his mate and daughter. "Birdflight…" he began, his voice choked with emotion, "she's beautiful."

The ginger and white tabby queen lifted her head, amber eyes filled with exhaustion and reproach. "Yes," she murmured, "it's all over."

Sootpelt tilted his head slightly as he went over to curl himself around him. Birdflight suddenly let out a warning hiss and sat up abruptly, aiming at swipe at Sootpelt. Sootpelt ducked away, the claws barely touching his nose as his eyes widened in surprise. He didn't think Birdflight had the strength to move or protest but apparently, he was wrong. He sat back awkwardly and gazed at Birdflight as she sat up to face him, a sudden determination in her gaze. "What did you do that for?"

"What do you _think_?" Birdflight responded with a hiss. "I've never wanted kits and now I have one. As soon as I'm able, I'm leaving the nursery to continue my warrior duties."

Sootpelt gazed at the kit and bent down to lick his daughter's fur. He lifted his head and gazed at his mate. "If you wish, but please stay here until our daughter can do without your milk." His mew cracked slightly as Birdflight shifted away from both him and the kit. "I never knew that you could be this heartless."

Birdflight flattened her ears slightly. "I'm not heartless," she responded quietly. "I love you, but I've never wanted kits. I've always wanted to be leader, and this sets me back. I have to be the next deputy. I have to." Her eyes narrowed slightly and she gazed down at her daughter. "As long as she finds a tom and gives me grandkits in the future, then I'll consider this a worthy waste of my time."

Sootpelt merely watched as Birdflight smiled wryly. "After all, what's the use of becoming leader if you don't have a succession to follow you?"

Sootpelt let out a sigh and turned his gaze up to the roof of the den. He was thankful that the other resident queens and their kits were moved to the elders' den once Birdflight started her kitting. They wouldn't have approved of this at all. The black tom watched as Birdflight laid down and curled herself around their daughter. "What should we name her?" he ventured wearily.

"After me of course," Birdflight scoffed. "Her name will be Robinkit and she'll be the most obedient kit ever."

Sootpelt let out a small sigh, not willing to argue with his mate. "Robinkit it is, then." He gazed down at his daughter solemnly, and silently vowed to help her see the other side of life. A life that he was sure that Birdflight couldn't control.

He bent his head down to inhale the scent of his daughter before getting to his paws and turning towards the entrance of the nursery. _Robinkit, your mother may not love you as much as she loves herself, but I'll be the best father I can be for you. A mother's love may be foreign to you, but I'll make sure that a father's love isn't._

Chapter One


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving the nursery

Robinkit let out a small yawn and woke up, blinking open her amber eyes. She sat up and looked around, wondering where everyone was. The nursery seemed completely empty to her and she let out a small, plaintive mew.

There was no answer and Robinkit flattened her ears slightly. It wasn't the first time she had woken up to an empty nursery but she still wasn't allowed out yet. She didn't know why. All she knew was that the other kits were friendly and she wanted to play with them but she couldn't unless her mother was present. Speaking of her mother, she was never present and she wasn't present now.

Robinkit let out a sigh and laid down again, resting her head on her muzzle. Her ears flattened slightly and she gazed longingly at the entrance. _I wish I can go outside and play with the others. It's boring being stuck in here all day._

"Robinkit?" The she-kit pricked her ears and blinked as she spotted black paws. She sat up and twitched her nose as she turned her head upwards to meet the amber gaze of her father. "Why are you in here?"

Robinkit flattened her ears slightly and looked away. "Mother won't let me outside when she's not here and-"

"She's never here," Sootpelt interrupted with a sigh. The warrior padded over to his daughter and touched her nose briefly to his head. "She went out on a hunting patrol just a few moments ago."

Robinkit glanced at her paws as her tail drooped. She had only seen Birdflight a few times and that was almost always at dusk. She laid down again and curled up in a ball, preparing to spend the rest of the day in the nursery. It was nothing new to her, but since she couldn't go outside and play with the others, her pelt was duller than the rest and she wasn't gaining muscle as fast or growing as fast.

A gentle paw nudged her to her paws and Robinkit reluctantly stood up and faced her father, who had sat down by now. "What?" the she-kit muttered, her tail drooping with disappointment.

"Why don't you go outside and play with the others?" Sootpelt suggested as he got to his paws. He headed over to the entrance and paused to look back at Robinkit. A frown crossed his face when he saw that his daughter didn't move. "Robinkit? Aren't you going to answer me?"

"No," Robinkit responded quietly.

Sootpelt let out a sigh and sat down. He lifted a paw and brought it down as Robinkit dashed over and pressed against him. The tom held her like that as Robinkit let out a few sniffles, her body shaking with each breath she took. "Why don't you want to go outside?" Sootpelt asked gently.

"Because mother says I can't," Robinkit responded, her mew choked. "She doesn't want me interacting with anyone."

"How long have you been stuck in here again?" Sootpelt asked, stepping away from his daughter.

"A moon," Robinkit responded quietly.

Sootpelt let out a huff and lowered his head to give his daughter a reassuring lick. "Then go outside and play. It does you no good staying in here all day again."

"No," Robinkit responded stubbornly.

Sootpelt let out a sigh and picked Robinkit up, who let out a squeak of surprise and protest.

"Let me down!" Robinkit squealed as her father carried her outside. Robinkit fell still and blinked her eyes as they adjusted to the dazzling sunlight and she stood stock still once her father placed her on the ground. There were cats everywhere! Robinkit could feel her jaws opening in shock and surprise as she tried to form words to describe the scene she was seeing.

Young cats were lazing beside a stick and reed-woven den as they shared tongues. Bigger cats were marching into and out of the camp, milling around and looking quite busy as they repaired dens. Robinkit could even spot Willowflame sorting some plants in front of a cave, her paws being as gentle as possible.

"Wow," Robinkit whispered. She looked up at her father, who gave her a smile and flicked his tail slightly. Robinkit tilted her head slightly, confused as her father flicked his tail again. It was almost as if he was trying to tell her something. Robinkit turned her gaze away from her father and looked around. She let out a squeal of delight when she spotted the familiar pelts of Hailkit, Stormkit, Waterkit and Birchkit as they chased each other around the clearing, occasionally tripping up of a cat or two. She bounded over, forgetting her mother's rule and amazement of seeing the whole RiverClan camp for the first time.

"Hello!" Robinkit meowed as she got closer to her fellow denmates.

All four kits paused in their game and they looked over, eyes widening in surprise. It was Birchkit who bounded over first, his white paws flashing against his black pelt as he raced over. "Robinkit! You're finally out of the nursery!"

That was all the other three kits needed and they bounded over after Birchkit, in a stampede of varying shades of grey. They surrounded her happily, all four of them bigger than they are. Birchkit was nearly an apprentice, as far as Robinkit knew and he didn't have any siblings. Hailkit, Stormkit and Waterkit were only two moons older than she was, which meant that they'll be her denmates for far longer than Birchkit will.

"Did Birdflight say it was alright?" Waterkit asked with a frown, her dark grey tail swishing uncertainly behind her. Her amber eyes held an unusual shade of worry and fear as well and Robinkit wondered what was going on. Though she didn't ask.

"She didn't need to," Sootpelt meowed as he padded over. "As her father, I get a say in raising my daughter. Unless the roles have changed, and I wasn't made aware of that fact." The black tom gazed down at Waterkit, who shifted her paws slightly.

Stormkit pushed past her sister and gazed at Robinkit curiously. The gray and white she-kit was practically bursting with energy as she shifted from paw to paw. "Do you want to play tag with us?" she offered.

Robinkit pricked her ears and smiled. She glanced up at her father, wondering if it was alright. When her father gave a small nod, she turned to Stormkit and let out an excited, high-pitched squeak. "Yes!"

"Great!" Hailkit responded, the silver tabby tom brushing past his sister. He touched Robinkit gently with a paw. "You're it!" he meowed before racing away with the others.

Robinkit blinked, a bit confused and looked up at her father.

"Run and chase them," Sootpelt explained with a smile. "If you touch…say…Hailkit, then you have to run away from him and then Hailkit is it and has to chase you."

"Oh!" Robinkit meowed, giving her father a small nuzzle before racing after the others, her tiny tail streaming out behind her as she gave chase.

* * *

"Nah, I like carp better than I like trout," Birchkit declared.

The kits had stopped playing tag a while ago, all five them happily exhausted as they rested in the shade that the nursery cast. Blazefall, a silver and white tabby queen, and Adderfern, a black and white she-cat were watching them from a distance as they quietly chatted to each other in a patch of sunlight.

"Hey, Robinkit," Stormkit meowed, glancing at her. "What's your favorite fish?"

Robinkit tilted her head slightly. She hadn't really had that many different types of fish. Though out of the fish she had tried, she tended to like bass the best. "Bass," she responded after a while.

"Bass?" Hailkit tilted his head slightly before giving an approving nod. "I like bass too," he meowed happily.

Birchkit wrinkled his nose and glared at them both. "How can you like _bass_? They're big and disgusting and carp beats them all!"

"It does not," Hailkit snarked back quickly.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"What is going on here? Why is Robinkit outside of the nursery?" A stern voice made all five kittens froze. Robinkit gulped slightly, recognizing the voice if not the tone and looked tentatively upwards. A ginger and white tabby was glaring down at them, the tip of her tail flicking slightly behind her.

When no one spoke, the she-cat cleared her throat. "Is no one could to tell me anything?" Her gaze hardened, and she glared at Robinkit, curling her lip slightly to display a fang. "Robinkit, did you leave the nursery of your own accord? After all that I've told you?"

Robinkit gazed at her paws. "Sootpelt carried me out," she mumbled quietly.

A low growl rumbled in Birdflight's throat and she nudged Robinkit roughly in the direction of the den. "Go back to your nest," she ordered. "I have something to say to your sorry excuse for a father." Without checking to see if Robinkit obeyed, Birdflight turned around abruptly and stalked away, her tail flicking even faster.

Robinkit gazed at her paws, her vision blurring as she got to her paws and slowly made her way back to the nursery. Her gaze never left the ground as she reached her nest and curled up, hiding her nose underneath her tail as she closed her eyes, trying to will herself to sleep.

She wasn't alone for long and she soon became aware of four bodies pressing comfortably around her. She lifted her head up in surprise as she spotted her denmates, resting silently beside her, all looking at her with concern in their eyes.

"Leave me be," Robinkit muttered, ears flattening slightly.

"No," Birchkit responded. "You're our friend now and friends stick together no matter what."

"That's right," Hailkit chipped in. "You were fun to play with!"

"Birdflight had no right to treat you like that," Stormkit added with a small growl.

Waterkit lifted her nose towards the sky, letting out a huff. "I for one am going to claw her nose the next time she treats you that way."

"Waterkit, that is no way to speak about a Clanmate." Robinkit looked over her shoulder just in time to see Adderfern padding into the nursery and over to her nest. "After all, Birdflight is a respected warrior of our Clan."

"Respected?" Blazefall responded as she followed her fellow queen inside. "More like, she has bees in her brain!" The queen turned a kind gaze over to Robinkit before glancing back at Adderfern. "Is it time?"

Adderfern nodded in agreement. "It is," she responded.

"Waterkit, Hailkit and Stormkit, come here please. It's time for a nap." Blazefall meowed, gazing at her kits.

"You too, Birchkit," Adderfern added.

"But what about Robinkit?" Waterkit asked tentatively. "We aren't going to leave her in a nest all on her own are we?"

"We aren't," Adderfern responded gently. She beckoned Robinkit over to her with a flick of her tail. As Robinkit padded over, the black and white she-cat glanced at the other kits. "Robinkit will be joining Birchkit and I until it's time for us to leave the nursery. Then she'll be joining you three and Blazefall."

"Really?" Birchkit squeaked as he shifted to the side to let Robinkit have some space.

"Really," Blazefall confirmed.

"What about Birdlfight?" Robinkit asked, tilting her head up to meet Adderfern's gaze as she settled down beside Birchkit.

"She can rot in a hole," Blazefall responded with a small growl. "If she wants you in her nest, she'll have to ask for it. In fact, I don't think she'll be joining us tonight."

"Blazefall!" Adderfern scolded, her amber eyes flashing. "Watch your tongue."

"Why should I?" Blazefall responded with a snort. "They'll be learning bad language soon enough."

"It's still not appropriate to display it to them so early in their lives," Adderfern argued.

Robinkit let out a sigh and flattened her ears, trying to tune out the arguing queens as she lowered her head and closed her eyes again. As she waited for sleep to claim her, she couldn't help but wonder if all of this was her fault. After all, Birdflight seemed to hate her for a reason, didn't she?

* * *

RiverClan:

Leader:

Lakestar: Grey tabby tom with amber eyes and a graying muzzle

Deputy:

Mossyfall: she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Willowflame: Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Sootpelt: Black tom with green eyes

Shellfrost: A stone gray tom with a white chest and amber eyes

Petalflash: a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Bounceheart: A fluffy light ginger tom with blue eyes

Rainspring: a light gray tabby tom with green eyes and a scar on his flank

Rosedapple:

Fernleaf: TBD

Smoketail: TBD

Apprentices:

Batpaw: A brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Spiderpaw: TBD

Fishpaw: TBD

Kits:

Robinkit: Calico she-cat with amber eyes

Hailkit: A silver tabby tom with green eyes

Stormkit: A gray she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Waterkit: A dark gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Birchkit: Black tom with white paws and amber eyes

Queens:

Birdflight: ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Robinkit)

Blazefall: A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws (Mother of Hailkit, Stormkit and Waterkit)

Adderfern: Black and white she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Birchkit)

Elders:

Cloudstem: A white she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes

Otterscar: TBD

Nettlefrost: TBD

Spiderclaw: TBD

* * *

ThunderClan:

Leader:

Owlstar: A light dusty-brown tabby tom with amber eyes, broad shoulders, and white paws as well as a white chest

Deputy:

Foxfur: A long-haired cream colored tom with brown markings on his legs, tail, face and ears with blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Birchsky: A light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Thistleflight: A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Softsong: TBD she-cat

Cedarfern: TBD Tom

Beefur: TBD tom

Featherfoot: TBD

Hawkshadow: TBD

Specklepelt: TBD

Kits:

Leopardkit: A golden dappled tom with amber eyes

Waspkit: A golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queen:

Sandywing: TBD

Elders:

Newtbreeze: TBD tom

Hickoryshade: TBD she-cat

* * *

WindClan:

Leader:

Spottedstar: A dappled gray she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy:

Flintfire: A stone gray tabby tom with a white muzzle and chest and green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Weaselnose: A light brown she-cat with dual colored eyes, one green and one amber

Warriors:

Flamefall: A ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and a nick in one ear

Breezeleaf: TBD she-cat

Kestrelflame: TBD she-cat

Goldenheart: TBD

Wolfblaze: TBD

Russetwind: TBD

Apprentices:

Dovepaw: gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Sandpaw: A light ginger tom with amber eyes

* * *

ShadowClan:

Leader:

Newtstar: black tabby she-cat with white paws and a white chest as well as amber eyes

Deputy:

Torndusk: A brindle tom with a torn ear and green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Jaggedfern: A black tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Ashenlight: a stone gray tom with amber eyes

Birchskip: TBD tom

Lizardsong: TBD

Sedgepool: TBD

Honeyblaze: TBD

Apprentices:

Brightpaw: A black and white she-cat with dual colored eyes, one green and one blue

Pigeonpaw: TBD tom

Kits:

Elmkit: TBD tom

Queens:

Amberspeck: TBD she-cat (mother of Elmkit)


	3. Chapter 2: Warrior Ceremony

**I finally got another chapter out! :D**

 **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan:** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **Guest:** Glad to see you find it a good story! :D

 **Guest who calls itself None:** It's good to know that you like Stormkit!

 **Thanks to everyone that checked out this story, followed/favorited and reviewed! I appreciate it!**

* * *

Robinkit sat in the nest with her mother, sitting in front of her. The queen's eyes were unreadable and her posture as straight with her tail curled neatly around her paws. Robinkit had just been caught for playing outside the nursery yet _again_. In fact, in the past two and a half moons, this was the twentyish time she'd been caught and Birdflight had just snapped. Robinkit was only half-listening to the lecture, having heard it many times, as she gazed at the entrance to the nursery. It was such a lovely day outside and she could hear her friends romping around and playing Clan. Her paws itched to join in, but she forced herself to stay still, not even the tip of her tail was flicking. After all, if she so much as moved a muscle, the lecture lasted longer as her mother ranted about how important posture was. After all, a successful warrior has perfect posture and gets the most toms.

Though, Robinkit didn't know what that meant. Yet, her mother pressed the tom issue almost all the time. She stifled a sigh, wondering when Birchpaw will be back from training. After all, the tom was her best friend after he had gratefully shared his mother when Birdflight got too unbearable. This made Robinkit stifle another sigh as she wished that Adderfern were still around. The queen was nice and friendly and always had a way to cheer her up, even on her bad days. Robinkit didn't mind Blazefall, but sometimes she wished that the queen would stop complaining or ranting about the day's events. It made her ears ache at times. During the times she was sleeping with Birdflight, there would be an argument between the two queens until it ended in a staring match. Often, more times than Robinkit could count, her father often came in and asked Birdflight to leave with such a cold politeness that it was surprising he didn't claw Birdflight's ears off. Then he would curl around his daughter and whisper softly to her until she fell asleep. Robinkit loved those times.

"Robinkit!" Birdflight snapped, forcing the calico's thoughts to grind to a halt.

"Yes?" Robinkit responded almost absentmindedly.

Big mistake since this resulted in a heavy cuff to her ears. Robinkit forced herself to stay still as she instinctively wanted to drop into a crouch and show submission to her mother. Though she knew that this will result in another cuff and she didn't want that.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Birdflight growled, her neck fur rising slightly.

Robinkit dipped her head slightly in a confirming nod. "I did," she responded crispy and promptly, as her mother liked her responses to be. "You said that I'm not allowed to leave the nursery until I'm apprentice. This is because the sun will ruin my fur and dull it before the…" she hesitated slightly, trying to erase the barb tone she knew was coming. "…toms could see it," she finished in the same crisp tone. Inwardly she scowled, not really caring about the toms. She didn't really see why they were so important. After all they were just the same as any other cat, right?

Birdflight scowled and Robinkit could see one of her paws half-rising. Then her mother heaved out a sigh and placed the paw back down again, apparently changing her mind. "That is only a _snippet_ of what I said," she responded.

"Did what else did you mention?" Robinkit asked, her eyes widening in surprise. It wasn't often that her mother changed the lecture after all. Besides Robinkit was aware that she only summarized the normal lectures which normally satisfied her mother, but for some reason it didn't this time.

"I was talking about Birchpaw," her mother practically spelled out for her. "He seems to think you are quite attractive."

Robinkit let out a sigh and rose to her paws, heading for the nursery entrance, not even bothering to respond. She knew it was rude and increased her pace and slipped out of the nursery just before her mother's enraged yowl followed her out.

"Robinkit get back here!"

Robinkit smiled slighty as she slid into a well-hidden place in the clearing and crouched there. She didn't have to wait long for Waterkit, Hailkit and Stormkit to appear, almost as if on a schedule.

"You were in there for a long time," Stormkit meowed as they all peered carefully out of their hiding place.

"What did she say this time?" Hailkit asked curiously.

"Oh, just the usual." Robinkit responded with small, stage-like yawn.

Waterkit snorted slightly and turned to glance at the nursery. "I think it's safe to head out now," she meowed quietly. Then she ventured out and looked both ways before nodding to the others.

The three kits slipped out after Waterkit and padded further into the clearing. "Now, who was the bird again?" Hailkit asked as he looked at the she-kits.

"Robinkit can be the bird this time!" Stormkit responded, glancing hopefully at Robinkit.

Robinkit nodded with a smile. "Catch me if you can, mighty hunters!" she declared before tearing off across the clearing, her tail streaming out behind her. She turned sharply in order to avoid crashing into the fresh-kill pile as she continued to tear away from her denmates. Though…her plan backfired as Waterkit crashed into her, causing the two to roll over and over. They eventually collapsed in a heap of fur, both kits laughing with joy as they got up.

"Nice catch!" Hailkit meowed as he bounded over with Stormkit at his side. "It almost made up for that roll!"

Waterkit stuck her tongue out slightly at Hailkit before half-turning away, an amused expression on her face. "Yes, it was amazing wasn't it?" she said with faux-arrogance.

That caused all four kits to burst into laughter.

"Hey! You guys are having fun without me?" Birchpaw half-complained as he dropped some fish on the pile after walking past them.

"I thought you were too old for kit games," Stormkit responded, glancing at the apprentice. "You said so yourself!"

"Yeah!" Hailkit responded, sitting down and curling his tail neatly around his paws. He pretended to look dignified and tilted his head up slightly, looking a bit arrogant and regal. Then he spoke in his best imitation of Birchpaw's voice. "I'm too _old_ for kit games since I'm going to be an _apprentice_ soon."

"I never said that!" Birchpaw retorted, trying to defend himself, though his mew cracked slightly.

They looked at each other before bursting out laughing again. Robinkit shook her head before bounding over to Birchpaw. "It's alright!" she meowed, giving him a friendly headbutt. "You can show us some battle moves!"

Stormkit, Hailkit and Waterkit bounded over at the mention of battle moves and stood beside Robinkit. They looked up wordlessly at Birchpaw as he considered. The tom opened his jaws to respond but hesitated when, as one, the four kits tilted their heads slightly and widened their eyes, ears falling back to highlight their expressions. Birchpaw let out a sigh and gave a small nod. "Oh, alright," he consented. "Let's move away so we aren't crowding the prey heap." He turned and led them over to the apprentices' den before turning to face them with a smile.

"So…do I have to show you a battle move?"

"Yes!" Hailkit responded, his tail flicking slightly.

" _Or,_ you can play a game with us!" Robinkit responded after sharing a glance with Stormkit.

"What? I can't choose between both?" Birchpaw responded with a wide eyes.

"Exactly!" Stormkit piped up, bounding over. "In fact, I don't think you're Birchpaw!" Her mew dropped to a whisper. "I think that you're a _fox_."

Stormkit's declaration was met with silence before Waterkit bounded forward and leapt on Birchpaw. "Take that you, stinky fox! We don't want you stinking up the area!"

"Hey! Since when was I a fox?" Birchpaw complained as his friends leapt on him and pummeled him with their paws.

"Since you became an apprentice, silly!" Robinkit meowed as she bounded over to meet his gaze. She smiled wryly, almost as if she was plotting something. She dropped her mew to a whisper. "Though, if you convince Sootpelt to sleep in the nursery tonight, I'll be a fox with you!"

"That's not fair!" Birchpaw responded, though an amused expression crossed his face. "I'm not asking my mentor to that!"

"It _is_ fair," Robinkit insisted with a small nod. She twitched her tail slightly and tilted her head to the side, almost as if she was considering something. "Though, I suppose that if you really want to be attacked by four full grown warriors, then be a great fox!" She turned away, prepared to bounce on his back when Birchpaw let out a sigh.

"Alright," Birchpaw meowed, whiskers twitching slightly. "I consent."

"Great!" Robinkit squealed happily as she leapt at Waterkit, knocking her off of Birchpaw. "I'm here to help out my fellow fox!" she crowed.

Waterkit batted at her playfully. "Traitor!" she yowled.

"I'm not a traitor!" Robinkit responded with a small snort.

Hailkit and Stormkit looked over before Hailkit straightened up on Birchpaw's back. "Warriors don't make friends with foxes!" He yowled. "Stormkit, we must help Waterkit!"

Robinkit let go of Waterkit and bounced around, increasing her speed until it was almost a chase around the camp. Eventually they collapsed together in exhaustion and watched as Birchpaw padded over to where the warriors were eating, dipping his head in respect to them.

"Ever wonder when we'll get to be apprentices?" Waterkit asked as she stretched out.

"You three a moon and a half until your apprentices." Robinkit pointed out as she rolled over onto her back to look at the sky. "I have three and a half."

"Two and a half," Hailkit corrected. "You have two and a half moons until you're an apprentice."

Robinkit opened her jaws to respond when a yowl rang through the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around for a Clan meeting!"

"What do you think it's about?" Waterkit asked as she got to her paws.

"I don't know, but I want to find out!" Robinkit responded as she rolled back onto her paws and dashed over to where the Clan was gathering. She quickly sat down beside Blazefall as her denmates joined her and together they watched as a brown tabby she-cat and a light brown tabby tom walked forward, their pelts gleaming and grins on their faces.

"Cats of RiverClan, we have two new warriors among us," Lakestar, a grey tabby tom, announced. He gestured with his graying muzzle towards the two cats standing in front of him. "I have been told by their mentors that they are more than ready to be warriors and it is my honor to welcome them as such."

Robinkit twitched her tail excitedly and watched with wide eyes. This was even better than Birchpaw's apprentice ceremony! She had never seen a warrior ceremony before, and she had often wondered what it was like. Mainly in the terms of what her warrior name would be and what qualities she would be named for.

"I, Lakestar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices." The grey tabby tom began, tilting his muzzle up towards the sky. The sun was hanging high in the sky, but it didn't affect how amazing and interesting the ceremony was. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I condemn them to you as warriors in their turn. Batpaw, Spiderpaw, do you two promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your own lives?"

"I do," the dark brown tabby she-cat responded. Her green eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"I do," the light brown tabby tom's mew was quieter, but his words carried the strength of his conviction.

Lakestar turned to the dark brown tabby and rested his muzzle on her head. "Then with the powers of StarClan I give you, your warrior names. Batpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Batwing. StarClan honors your loyalty and sense of duty and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Batwing smiled and licked Lakestar's shoulder before stepping back, her tail raised proudly.

Lakestar turned to the light brown tabby and rested his muzzle on his head. "Spiderpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Spiderheart. StarClan honors your kindness and thoughtfulness and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Spiderheart licked Lakestar's shoulder, giving him a slight nod of respect before stepping back.

"Spiderheart! Batwing! Spiderheart! Batwing!" Robinkit cheered along with the rest of her clanmates. She gazed at the two new warriors with awe, once again her imagination taking her to her own warrior ceremony.

Robinkit smiled slightly and glanced up at the sky and closed her eyes briefly. She felt the slight breeze ruffle her fur and couldn't help but a feel a sense of affection towards her Clan. She loved being a RiverClan cat even though her mother may drive her bonkers at times. Besides, isn't that what mothers are supposed to be?

* * *

RiverClan:

Leader:

Lakestar: Grey tabby tom with amber eyes and a graying muzzle

Deputy:

Mossyfall: she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Willowflame: Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Sootpelt: Black tom with green eyes Apprentice: Birchpaw

Shellfrost: A stone gray tom with a white chest and amber eyes

Petalflash: a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Bounceheart: A fluffy light ginger tom with blue eyes

Rainspring: a light gray tabby tom with green eyes and a scar on his flank

Rosedapple:

Fernleaf: TBD

Smoketail: TBD

Adderfern: Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Batwing: A brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Spiderheart: A light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Fishpaw: TBD

Birchpaw: Black tom with white paws and amber eyes

Kits:

Robinkit: Calico she-cat with amber eyes

Hailkit: A silver tabby tom with green eyes

Stormkit: A gray she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Waterkit: A dark gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Birdflight: ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Robinkit)

Blazefall: A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws (Mother of Hailkit, Stormkit and Waterkit)

Elders:

Cloudstem: A white she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes

Otterscar: TBD

Nettlefrost: TBD

Spiderclaw: TBD


	4. Chapter 3: Apprentice ceremony

**Immapotato (guest):** Thanks!

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited this story!**

* * *

Robinkit bounded around the clearing, squealing in happiness as she chased a butterfly around the camp. She wasn't alone for long as one by one, Hailkit, Stormkit and Waterkit joined her in the chase. Robinkit glanced over her shoulder briefly at them. "Come on RobinClan warriors! We need to attack the FlyClan spy!"

"Come on, Hailfur! Let's attack from the sides!" Stormkit meowed as she darted around, trying to catch the butterfly by leaping at it.

Hailkit nodded and raced to the other side and together the two kits managed to keep the insect corralled between them and within a manageable height.

Waterkit bounded over and raced alongside Robinkit, glancing at her curiously. "Robinstar! What's the plan for bringing down the spy?"

"Get ahead of it and block its path," Robinkit responded gleefully.

Waterkit nodded and darted ahead, leaping up in front of the butterfly every so often, to slow it down. Robinkit then leaped forward and brought the insect down, quickly crushing it beneath her paws. "We did it!" she crowed.

Waterkit, Stormkit, and Hailkit crowded around the butterfly with bright eyes and tails sticking straight up into the air like flags.

"We destroyed the spy!" Waterkit squealed, bouncing around.

"That rogue won't bother us anymore!" Stormkit meowed proudly, puffing out her chest.

"We're the best!" Hailkit added with a flick of his tail.

"Can you kits not frighten the whole camp by yelling rogue?" A grumpy voice made the four kits freeze and look at each other with wide eyes.

Robinkit turned around to stand beside her friends as they collectively looked up into the face of Nettlefrost. The tom's amber eyes gazed down at them, showing up against his pale gray fur. His long tail flicked slightly behind him.

"Hi, Nettlefrost." Robinkit spoke up, a bit plaintively. "We were only playing."

The tom let out a snort. "Only playing? It didn't sound like playing to me."

Waterkit, blinked up at the elder, her mew perfectly innocent. "We were," she promised. "It was only a game."

Hailkit piped in with a small nod of his head. "It was this butterfly that was the rogue," he explained, nudging the dead insect over towards Nettlefrost.

Nettlefrost let out a disdainful sniff but peered at the insect with mild interest. Then without another word, he turned and stalked away, heading for the fresh-kill pile. The kits gazed at each other, tails flicking slightly with a confused expression. Then Stormkit's eyes widened and his tail stiffened.

"Robinkit! Look out!"

Robinkit whirled around and gulped, immediately crouching down in a submissive posture. Birdflight was padding over, her ginger and white coat perfectly groomed. She stopped in front of Robinkit and gave her a harsh nudge with a barely sheathed paw. "Sit up straighter!" she scolded, her ears flattening ever so slightly. "And clean up that fur of yours!"

Robinkit sat up straight and began to lick her ruffled and dust stained fur. She flattened her ears slightly, her tail flicking behind her.

"Keep your ears pricked and tail curled around your paws," Birdflight barked out. "Only the perfect she-cat gets the perfect toms."

"Birdflight, what are you doing with our daughter?" Robinkit allowed a smile to cross her features and she got to her paws and bounded over to her father. Sootpelt greeted her with a small purr and nudged her in the direction of the other kits.

Hailkit had led his siblings away from Birdflight and Robinkit and was initiating a game of play fighting. Robinkit happily bounded over, unaware that her father had turned to face Birdflight with a barely restrained snarl.

Unaware of the ensuing fight, she happily joined in the game, wrestling with Waterkit as she tried to gain the upper paw.

She only stopped when a yowl rang through the clearing. The kits glanced at each other and turned their gaze to where Lakestar was standing with his tail held erect and his amber eyes gleaming. Cats were emerging from the dens and Robinkit blinked as Blazefall padded over and ushered her kits off to the side. The silver tabby queen was giving her kits quick grooming, eyes shining with pride. She was soon joined by Smoketail, a smoky gray tom with bright green eyes, the father of Waterkit, Hailkit, and Stormkit.

Robinkit watched, head tilted slightly in curiosity. She wasn't sure about what was going on, but a small inkling in her mind told her that it was similar to Birchpaw. As she watched her denmates, soon to be former denmates, get groomed she felt a gentle nudge. Looking up, Robinkit spotted the kind face of her father, Sootpelt.

"Come, Robinkit," he meowed, turning away. "Let's get a good place for you to watch the apprentice ceremony." Robinkit bounded after her father as he joined Birchpaw in the crowd, making room for his daughter to sit next to him.

Batwing, Spiderheart, and Fishpaw were nearby, each cat gazing up at Lakestar with curious expressions. Batwing was sitting by her former mentor, Petalflash, her gaze fixed on Lakestar. Spiderheart, a golden and white tabby tom with amber eyes, was sitting by his former mentor, a kind yet strict warrior named Bounceheart. Fishpaw, a silvery black she-cat with bright blue eyes and an air of hyperactivity around her was sitting beside a patient black and white dappled warrior with green eyes by the name of Rosedapple.

"What mentors will they get?" Robinkit asked in a whisper as her denmates made their way into the center of the clearing to stand tall in front of Lakestar.

"You'll find out soon enough," Sootpelt responded quietly, flicking her ear lightly with his tail. "Let's pay attention and find out."

Lakestar was speaking, a relaxed and calm aura about him as he gazed at the three kits in front of him. He motioned with his tail to Willowflame, the Clan's medicine cat to come forward before looking at Hailkit. "Hailkit, is the path of a medicine cat still the path you wish to take?"

The tom nodded, a grin appearing on his face as he gazed at Willowflame. "It is, Lakestar!"

Lakestar let out a small chuckle and continued. "Then until you earn your full name at the Moonpool in the presence of our ancestors, you shall be known as Hailpaw." He turned to Willowflame, giving the gentle medicine cat a small smile. "Willowflame, you have shown great dedication in the service of your Clan. Is it your wish to take Hailpaw on as your apprentice and to teach him the ways of a medicine cat?"

"It is," Willowflame meowed confidently.

"Then Hailpaw is your apprentice."

Willowflame and Hailpaw touched noses before making their way to the side of the clearing, Hailpaw bounding happily after Willowflame. Robinkit watched him go, her ears pricked in surprise. She hadn't heard Hailpaw speak anything about wanting to be a medicine cat apprentice or even hang out in the medicine den.

Though, now that she thought about it, she always seemed to spend the majority of her days stuck in the nursery under her mother's orders. After all, she was supposed to be proper and elegant and show off for all the toms. Which, by the way, Robinkit didn't understand at all.

"Stormkit," Lakestar continued turning towards the storm gray she-cat. "Until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Stormpaw." Lakestar straightened up and looked around the clearing, his gaze settling on a dark tabby tom with white paws. "Fernleaf, you have shown great skill in hunting and have shown a great deal of dedication to our Clan. You have learned well from Otterscar and will be mentor to Stormpaw."

Fernleaf got to his paws and padded over to Stormpaw. Fernleaf was a dark tabby tom with white paws that had a friendly personality which causes his amber eyes to glow almost all the time. He was one of the younger warriors and by the bounce in his step, Robinpaw guessed that this was Fernleaf's first apprentice. Stormpaw and Fernleaf touched noses before stepping back into the crowd of cats.

Lakestar beckoned Waterkit forward, his eyes narrowing slightly as he scanned the crowd of cats. "Waterkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Waterpaw. Adderfern, you have shown yourself to be a dedicated warrior of RiverClan and it's only fair that I give you another apprentice. Your late mentor, Reedheart, was a fine mentor and even a finer warrior. Qualities, that I see, have passed down onto you which has made you a fine warrior." Lakestar gave the she-cat a friendly smile as the black and white she-cat got to her paws. No expression showed in her amber eyes but Adderfern smiled slightly as she touched noses with Waterpaw before melting back into the crowd.

"Stormpaw! Waterpaw! Hailpaw!" The Clan cheered, their yowls echoing across the camp. Robinkit tilted her head back and joined in, her pelt prickling with excitement at the ceremonies of the day. Yet, there was still a part of her that wanted to be an apprentice. That was afraid of spending the last moon in the nursery alone. Her mother wasn't really sleeping in the nursery anymore and her father couldn't always come in and visit. He had his own duties to attend to.

But still, Robinkit couldn't help but wonder what will happen in the coming days.

"Robinkit! Come and join us!"

Robinkit pricked her ears, the voice snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked over in the direction of the voice, seeing that Waterpaw was beckoning her over with a flick of her tail. She was standing with Hailpaw, Stormpaw, and Birchpaw. Robinkit got to her paws and bounded over, a small smile flickering briefly across her face.

"Hi, guys!" Robinkit greeted them as she joined them.

"Mossyfall just talked to us and Fishpaw after the ceremony concluded," Birchpaw meowed. "She said that since you will most likely be alone in the nursery without anyone with you, she suggested that you can spend a few nights in the apprentices' den with us."

Robinkit pricked her ears in surprise and glanced in the direction of the black and white dappled she-cat. Mossyfall was busy sorting the group of warriors in front of her, but she turned her head to fix Robinkit with a friendly green gaze. Robinkit knew it was a good offer and she should accept it, but…it might be weird.

After all, she will be a kit sleeping in the apprentices' den. She gave her friends a friendly smile. "Thanks, but I don't think that's a good idea."

Waterpaw took a step closer and gave her a worried look. "But…Robinkit, you will be stuck in the nursery all the time. Don't you want freedom?"

Robinkit hesitated, staring at her paws as she thought about it a bit more. Yet…it still seemed wrong. She knew she will become an apprentice eventually, but…that offer was so _tantalizing._ Stubbornly she shook her head. "No," she meowed as firmly as she could. "I can handle it. It's only for a moon after all."

* * *

RiverClan:

Leader:

Lakestar: Grey tabby tom with amber eyes and a graying muzzle

Deputy:

Mossyfall: A black and white dappled she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Willowflame: Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Hailpaw

Warriors:

Sootpelt: Black tom with green eyes Apprentice: Birchpaw

Shellfrost: A stone gray tom with a white chest and amber eyes

Petalflash: a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Bounceheart: A fluffy light ginger tom with blue eyes

Rainspring: a light gray tabby tom with green eyes and a scar on his flank

Rosedapple: Black and white dappled she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Fishpaw

Fernleaf: Dark tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes Apprentice: Stormpaw

Smoketail: A smoky gray tom with bright green eyes

Adderfern: Black and white she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Waterpaw

Blazefall: A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Batwing: A brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Spiderheart: A golden and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Fishpaw: A silvery-black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Birchpaw: Black tom with white paws and amber eyes

Hailpaw: A silver tabby tom with green eyes

Stormpaw: A gray she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Waterpaw: A dark gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Kits:

Robinkit: Calico she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Birdflight: ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Robinkit)

Elders:

Cloudstem: A white she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes

Otterscar: A formerly sleek brown tom with green eyes

Nettlefrost: Pale gray tom with amber eyes and a long tail

Spiderclaw: TBD


	5. Chapter 4: Brainwashed? and a promise

**Feathershade:** We'll see

 **Maplestar33:** Thanks! And yeah, I do proofread before I post, but sometimes things escape your notice especially if you got a lot of other things going on.

 **Thanks to those that reviewed, favorited and or followed this story!**

 **EDIT: I noticed a bad discrepancy in this chapter and I gave it a minor edit because Spiderheart apparently had his warrior ceremony twice. That was my fault, but at least it's fixed now! :D**

* * *

Robinkit let out a small sigh as she rolled over in her nest, staring up at the roof of the nursery. This moon had been dragging out for a while, with Robinkit mostly being forced to stay in the nursery by her mother.

In fact, she was told that she couldn't leave the nursery until she perfected the techniques her mother showed her. Robinkit sat up and began to lazily groom her fur, her mother's constantly drilled words ringing in her head.

" _Sit up straight with your tail curled only slightly around her paws. A loose posture signifies an uninterested cat or simply bad breeding. Remember a tom likes a cat who takes care of herself and looks dignified."_

" _But-"_

" _No buts, Robinkit! Now, what have I told you about silence?" Birdflight snapped, swiping at Robinkit and standing over her with a snarl._

 _Robinkit flattened her ears but pricked them back up again as she forced herself to meet her mother's gaze. "Never speak unless asked a question or spoken to first."_

 _Birdflight visibly relaxed and nodded slightly. "Good, now tell me what the proper way to interact with other cats is."_

 _Robinkit stifled a sigh but tilted her head slightly. "Always be friendly, don't get your fur dirty and always accept any offers from toms."_

" _Remember that your role as my only kit is to pass on our bloodline," Birdflight added with a smile. "Now, what about hunting and fighting?"_

" _Never attack first and always be civil," Robinkit recited, an almost bored lilt to her tone. "Always kill the prey quickly and cleanly. If it's not a clean catch, don't eat for the rest of the day."_

" _Nice!" Birdflight purred. "Now, toms. What are the techniques I showed you for interacting with them?"_

" _Make yourself look poised and graceful," Robinkit responded almost immediately. "Have your fur shiny and clean and free of any tangles or debris. If a tom asks to take a walk or hunt, immediately accept the offer. To attract a tom, compliment something about the fur, the eyes or their strengths."_

 _Birdflight nodded with each word that Robinkit said, a satisfied smile on her muzzle. "And what's the last thing?"_

" _Never reject an offer about mateship. After all, I have to carry on the family's bloodline."_

" _And produce an heir for yourself once you succeed me as leader."_

" _Yes, mother."_

Robinkit finished grooming her fur and got to her paws, making sure to stand straight and poised. While she got the posture down, she had never really figured out how to position her tail. Most of the time she just held it in a relaxed manner, but her mother seemed annoyed by that. Robinkit tilted her head, eyes narrowed as she tried to remember what her mother said about the tail when it came to standing and walking.

" _Always keep your tail slightly upright in a nice commanding manner. But not too commanding since we don't want to upstage Lakestar quite yet."_

Robinkit held her tail up a bit higher and held her head high. She took a few practiced steps towards the entrance of the nursery before turning and began moving towards the back of the nursery. Her mother had chastised her many times for not having small and light steps to seem like she was graceful and floating upon the ground.

"Robinkit? Are you in here?"

Robinkit paused in her practicing, ears pricking. "Father?" she responded, carefully turning around and resuming her practicing as she made her way over to Sootpelt. "Hello."

Sootpelt sat down with a small sigh and gave Robinkit a gentle nuzzle. "How are you, my little robin?"

"I'm doing pretty well," Robinkit responded in her practiced proper tone. She gave her father a small yet neat head bow that her mother insisted was a great way to greet others. "How do you do?"

Sootpelt merely blinked and tilted his head. "How do I-" he broke off with a shake of his head and a small growl. He got to his paws and glanced at Robinkit. "I've been better, but I wanted to know why you aren't playing outside?"

"Proper cats don't play," Robinkit replied. "They sit and talk instead of getting their fur dirty."

Sootpelt let out a small sigh, his tail flicking. "Robinkit, do you know the hunting crouch?"

Robinkit glanced at her paws, her ears flattening. "I know what it is but I don't know how to perform it. Each time I try to learn it, mother comes and takes me away from it."

"And why is that?" Sootpelt asked a hint of coldness to his tone.

"She says it's improper for a lady to learn how to hunt so early in life."

"Improper?" Sootpelt echoed before letting out a laugh. "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard!"

Robinkit tilted her head slightly. "Why?"

Sootpelt turned to face her and nudged her towards the entrance of the den. "I want to show you something," he meowed gently. "I know that you know the rules of the Warrior Code by now, but your mother can be a bit delusional at times."

Robinkit blinked, "show me what?"

Sootpelt smiled and nudged her closer to the entrance. "Get outside and I'll show you."

"Ok!" Robinkit chirped as she bounded outside, a smile appearing on her face when the sun hit her calico fur. She turned to face her father, whiskers quivering with excitement and eagerness as he slipped out of the den. "Can you show me now?"

"Soon," Sootpelt responded with a glance around the clearing before sitting down. "But first you must understand that if you want to be a warrior, you must learn how to hunt and fight." He held up a paw to silence Robinkit before continuing. "However, your mother is right. Some cats like to teach their kits the hunting crouch early and a few battle moves just in case. Which is understandable but it helps with the hunting process if we help you learn a little bit about the hunting crouch before you get your mentor. Is that understood?"

Robinkit nodded slightly, her tail curled neatly around her paws. "Yes, father."

Sootpelt smiled and got to his paws. "Now pay attention my little robin, I'm going to show you the hunting crouch."

Robinkit sat up and watched carefully as her father dropped into a hunting crouch, his tail hardly touching the ground while his belly was slightly raised, not even touching the ground. His paws were equally proportional to each other and his muscles were loose though slightly bunched as if ready to spring into action.

"Can I try?" Robinkit asked eagerly as she bounded over to her father, placing a paw on his shoulder.

Sootpelt straightened up and gave her a small nod. "Only once," he told her. "Just try and get the basic crouch down first. Your mentor will do the rest."

Robinkit nodded and dropped into a crouch, unaware of the many flaws that accompanied it. Yet, Sootpelt didn't point it out as he gazed at her with a smile. Robinkit looked up and tilted her head slightly. "Who will my mentor be?"

"You will find out when it's time," Sootpelt responded cryptically. "In fact, you are almost ready to become an apprentice now. You're getting too big for the nursery."

Robinkit sat up and opened her jaws to ask another question when Lakestar's loud yowl to summon the Clan made her look over at her leader.

Lakestar was standing strong and sturdy, a smile on his face as the Clan gathered around him.

Robinkit bounded over with Sootpelt at her side, spotting her mother as she padded alongside her father. She flinched slightly at the disapproval in her mother's gaze and immediately switched into the practiced walk that her mother approved up. Sneaking a glance at her mother as she sat down neatly, she stifled a purr at the approval that now shone in her mother's gaze, even if it was slightly shadowed by something that Robinkit couldn't make out.

"Cats of RiverClan, it is with great honor that I name a new warrior," Lakestar announced. He nodded to Fishpaw, flicking his tail to beckon her forward. As the apprentice padded forward, Lakestar looked at her mentor, Rosedapple. "Rosedapple, is Fishpaw ready to become an apprentice?"

The black and white dappled she-cat nodded slightly. "She is more than ready, Lakestar."

Lakestar smiled and nodded slightly before turning to the two apprentices, tilting his muzzle upwards towards the sky. "I, Lakestar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I condemn her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Lakestar lowered his muzzle and met Fishpaw's gaze before speaking again. "Fishpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your own life?"

Fishpaw's meow wasn't strong but it still carried a force within it that Robinkit decided that she wouldn't mess with. "I do!"

"Then with the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name." Lakestar rested his muzzle on Fishpaw's forehead. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Fishfur. StarClan honors your kindness and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Fishfur licked her leader's shoulder and took a step back, holding her head proudly.

"Fishfur! Fishfur!" Robinkit cheered along with the Clan, her tail flicking happily for the two newest warriors.

Lakestar raised his voice to be heard above the Clan's cheers. "According to tradition, Fishfur will sit a silent vigil tonight to stand guard over the Clan while we sleep."

"Robinkit," Sootpelt whispered in her ear as the Clan began to separate into their respective duties. "Has Birdflight taught you how to swim yet?"

Robinkit shook her head. "She doesn't want me ruining my fur with the water before I officially go and train."

Sootpelt let out a sigh and nudged Robinkit in the direction of the camp's stream. "Let's start now," he meowed as he padded over.

Robinkit followed him, making sure to keep her practiced walk, not sure if Birdflight was watching or not.

Stopping by the edge of the stream that almost split the camp in half, Sootpelt turned to face Robinkit. "Let's start with the basics. First, I just want you to get used to the stream and the feel of the water against your paws."

"Then what?"

"I'll let you know when I think you're ready."

"Yes, father." Robinkit gazed at the stream and hesitantly stuck a paw into it. She quickly withdrew it with a small yelp. "It's cold!"

"I know," Sootpelt responded with a smile. Robinkit pricked her ears slightly. Was that amusement she could detect? "You get used to it. It gets colder in leafbare, trust me."

Robinkit walked into the stream, wincing at the cold. She stood in the stream, tense until she got used to how it ran around her paws, the pebbles rolling underneath and eventually the water got warmer. She looked up at Sootpelt with a tilt to her head. "Now what?"

"Keep walking in until your paws can't touch the bottom," Sootpelt explained as he joined her in the stream. "Don't panic when you can't feel the pebbles underneath anymore. All you have to do is act like your running around the camp."

Robinkit nodded silently and walked into the stream until she couldn't feel the bottom. Then she panicked and began to splash around.

"Calm down," Sootpelt's calm voice came from somewhere close by and a pelt gently brushed hers. "Just breathe and move your paws like you're running through the camp."

Robinkit did as she was told and began to move her paws in a rhythmic motion. Sootpelt stayed beside her for a while before heading back towards the side of the stream. "Robinkit, let's get you cleaned off." Her father meowed eventually.

"Do I have to?" Robinkit asked as she made her way over to her father.

Sootpelt nodded and began to groom her fur. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"But, she always knows."

"Yet you are picking up her habits."

"Is that really such a bad thing if it gets toms?"

Sootpelt paused and pulled away, giving her a look. "Is that you want?"

"It's what mother wants."

"But is it what _you_ want?" Sootpelt repeated.

Robinkit gazed at her paws, silence preventing her from speaking. Eventually, she settled with a shrug.

Sootpelt let out a sigh and gave her a small nuzzle, meeting her gaze. "Robinkit, no matter what your mother says or has you do, remember to be yourself." His mew cracked slightly as he continued. "I'm missing my energetic and bright little robin."

Robinkit rubbed her muzzle against his cheek. "Don't worry father, I will! Besides I haven't changed _that_ much." She paused, frowning. "Have I?"

Sootpelt chuckled and ruffled her fur. Yet his tone was still serious as he gazed at her. "Robinkit promise that no matter what, you will follow your heart and be yourself."

Robinkit fell silent and gazed at her paws, unsure how to answer that. She wasn't sure what 'herself' was or why her father was telling her to follow her heart. What did it all mean?

"Robinkit?"

Robinkit looked at her father, meeting his green gaze with her own amber gaze. "I promise."

* * *

RiverClan:

Leader:

Lakestar: Grey tabby tom with amber eyes and a graying muzzle

Deputy:

Mossyfall: A black and white dappled she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Willowflame: Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Hailpaw

Warriors:

Sootpelt: Black tom with green eyes Apprentice: Birchpaw

Shellfrost: A stone gray tom with a white chest and amber eyes

Petalflash: a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Bounceheart: A fluffy light ginger tom with blue eyes

Rainspring: a light gray tabby tom with green eyes and a scar on his flank

Rosedapple: Black and white dappled she-cat with green eyes

Fernleaf: Dark tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes Apprentice: Stormpaw

Smoketail: A smoky gray tom with bright green eyes

Adderfern: Black and white she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Waterpaw

Blazefall: A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Batwing: A brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Spiderheart: A golden and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Fishfur: A silvery-black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentices:

Birchpaw: Black tom with white paws and amber eyes

Hailpaw: A silver tabby tom with green eyes

Stormpaw: A gray she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Waterpaw: A dark gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Kits:

Robinkit: Calico she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Birdflight: ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Robinkit)

Elders:

Cloudstem: A white she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes

Otterscar: A formerly sleek brown tom with green eyes

Nettlefrost: Pale gray tom with amber eyes and a long tail

Spiderclaw: A scarred gray tabby she-cat with clouded blue eyes


	6. Chapter 5: A casual morning

**Hello! I'm still alive. Sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while. I recently started my first year in college and its been taking up a majority of my time. As the semester nears completion, I'll be able to write more (hopefully) and get some stories updated.**

 **For those that have reviewed and favorited and liked this story, thank you!**

 **I also apologize for the short chapter.**

* * *

Robinkit woke in her nest with a small yawn, blinking in the bright sunlight that filtered in through the nursery entrance. She sat up and looked around, her ears falling flat as she realized that she was alone. Letting out a sigh, Robinkit slipped out of the nest and settled down on the ground, slowly beginning to groom her fur.

It had been almost a quarter moon since Fishfur's warrior ceremony. In fact, her mother had even stopped coming in to care for her and just be there for her. Even the lessons have somewhat stopped though Robinkit suspected that was because she was close to receiving her apprentice name any day now. Focusing on a particularly tough knot on her chest, Robinkit could hear her mother's words bouncing around her thoughts.

 _Your fur must be pristine and perfect. Not a hair should be out of place._

Robinkit let out a sigh and got to her paws, feeling confident that her fur was just the way her mother liked it to be, even if it did take a while to get it right. Robinkit moved towards the nursery entrance and slipped out into the clearing, blinking as she let her eyes adjust to the brightness of the world outside the nursery.

Once her eyes adjusted, she looked around the clearing with pricked ears. A patrol consisting of Birchpaw, Sootpelt, Petalflash, and Mossyfall was just returning with prey in their jaws. Birchpaw, in particular, was proudly carrying a nice fat trout. Though Robinkit couldn't stifle a purr at the fish her father was carrying. Sootpelt had a carp, her favorite fish, and four or five minnows in his jaws. As she watched, Sootpelt flicked his tail playfully over his apprentice's ear as they dropped off their prey in the fresh-kill pile.

Robinkit got to her paws and bounded over, hoping to say hi. As she made her way over, she slowed down, suddenly feeling wary and glanced over her shoulder. Her mother was watching her from the shadows, her eyes narrowed in a disapproving expression.

 _A nice and respectable she-cat must never run or hurry. They must do everything at a precise and graceful movement. They must look their best and be kind and helpless in order to attract a tom._

Robinkit scowled and gazed at her paws, her tail flicking before she let out a sigh. Then slowly, she made her way over to the fresh-kill pile, no longer wanting to talk. Yet, she was hungry, and that carp looked _really_ inviting. Not to mention that it was freshly caught as well.

"Good morning, Robinkit!" Birchpaw meowed, flicking his tail in greeting.

Robinkit pricked her ears and glanced at the tom. "Good morning," she meowed cheerfully. The tom's enthusiasm was contagious. "I see that your patrol was successful."

Birchpaw nodded in agreement. "It was," he chirped out. "Greenleaf is good on us!"

"Though you nearly went for a swim while pulling out that trout," Sootpelt pointed out as he stopped by them. He flicked his tail teasingly over his apprentice's shoulder, shooting him a small smile.

"I did not!" Birchpaw protested but he glanced at his paws briefly when Sootpelt shot him a look. "….Fine…maybe I was pretty close."

"Mhm," Sootpelt hummed with a small twitch of his ear.

Birchpaw glared at his mentor. "But I would've been fine! I know how to swim you know!"

"I know," Sootpelt responded breezily. "But it still doesn't detract from the fact that your fishing technique still needs work."

Birchpaw shuffled his paws slightly before pricking his ears, a hopeful look appearing in his gaze. "Does that mean I don't have to deal with the elders' today?"

"Wrong," Sootpelt meowed, shooting a sharp look at his apprentice. "They still have ticks to be taken care of and nests to clean. Stormpaw and Waterpaw are doing a joint battle session today so it's up to you to care for the elders."

"But it's a lot of work!" Birchpaw protested.

Sootpelt shot a smile in Robinkit's direction. "Hopefully you will have someone to help you in a few days," he meowed with a small flick of his tail. "Meanwhile, go and do your duties without complaining for once."

"Fine!" Birchpaw muttered, before stalking off. He paused and looked over his shoulder at Robinkit. "I hope you become an apprentice soon, Robinkit! Then we can do the boring chores together!" Then he bounded off in the direction of the elders' den, his tail waving behind him.

"How are you this morning?" Sootpelt asked as he nudged the carp he had caught in Robinkit's direction. "I caught this for you."

"Thanks, dad!" Robinkit meowed before sitting down and taking a bite of the carp. She let out a small purr as she relished the taste before looking up at her father again. "I'm doing alright. I just don't like finding myself alone in the nursery."

"With any luck, Lakestar will hold your ceremony soon," Sootpelt meowed. He settled down beside his daughter and glanced over in Birdflight's direction. "Though if I know your mother, you won't have to wait too long."

Robinkit tilted her head slightly. "Why do you say that?"

"Well…" Sootpelt hesitated before shaking his head slightly. "It doesn't matter young one. Just…enjoy being a kit while you still can." Then he got up abruptly and walked away, suddenly looking irritated.

Robinkit watched him go, confusion crossing her features before she continued to dig into the carp her father had caught.


End file.
